


The Dragon Gang

by SilentNinja



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Male Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentNinja/pseuds/SilentNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhao Yun brings three people into the tavern after the First Northern Campaign to talk about himself, make jokes about who he is, about his righteousness and the men he leaves a legacy behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Gang

228, on the way back from the Northern Campaign…

Life is so strange. The scenario had changed over time since the great rebellion. To choose the path to save this land and failed due to those who won’t value him enough, those whom he trusted. It’s weird. To follow a man he considered very wise beyond years and suddened things went wrong. He often speculate there was a flaw to that man’s plan, but would he dare to doubt the very man he trusted the most to consider him a friend because he’s The Sleeping Dragon?

“They knew we were coming, Bomiao, but what could have alerted them this soon? Could there have been a battle within Jie Ting where Ma Su was suppose to defend our supply route while Kongming and the main army were moving through Mt Qi in order to reach An Ding?” Zhao Yun was figuring out how the Wei army got in high alert that sudden before he could orchestratet the decoy plot.

“Aye, it has to be Ma Su. Something happened to him. Our return has been secured,” Deng Zhi looked behind to where the troops were marching safely back to their rendevnous point.

“He knew the risk into putting him in charge. This tension I’m getting now…” Zhao Yun thoughts clouded his pale looking face.

“If we lose our supplies, we’ll never have great chance at succeeding. You know it take five years to get enough for a expansion on Wei’s territory. That Nanzhong business was just show,” Deng Zhi said.

This morning they are retreating while Cao Zhen pursuing them. Wei will soon call praise this as Cao Zhen scares off Zhao Yun’s army.

“It will get harder over time, Bomiao. I feared we’ll never have a chance at succeeding anymore if we continue to waste our resources after the majority of them being burned at Yi Ling. I’m worrying about Wang Ping right now. Bogong is also near them. The entire Wei army will rout them out if Jie Ting been loss,” Zhao Yun took a deep breath and look half way from his men murmering.

“Yeah, want to settle this for a drink when we get back?” Deng Zhi offered Zilong a drink at the tavern for good times.

“I’d like to brood,” Zhao Yun muttered.

“Wei Yan is going to riot now that Ma Su has possibly costed us this defeat,” Deng Zhi shrugged.

“And the young ones? They have no idea how much tougher this war will be,” Zhao Yun remember his conversation with Xing Cai last year.

“They’re still learning. It’s up to Zhuge Liang, their great teacher to teach them the hard way,” Deng Zhi chuckled.

But, is Zhuge Liang always right? That’s the problem with this loss. Trusting him and he place his trust on the wrong guy. He’ll be taking the responsibility for losing this war.

After Yi Ling, he kept an eye on Zhuge Liang’s behavior since he was the one who gave the advice on Liu Feng’s fate before he could get to Cheng Du and stop his lord from making their solution towards Guan Yu’s death and Cao Pi abdicating Liu Xie worse.

The day after their retreat, they went into the tavern with Wang Ping and Zhang Yi. Wang Ping felt terrible after surviving a losing battle with Zhang He.

“It’s like I’m being ganged up by Ma Su’s supporters. They all agreed with him and I just couldn’t hold my anger towards them,” Wang Ping’s sad expression proves history going to know he was a competent officer.

“Never liked him since he gets to be in charge because he’s Zhuge Liang’s favorite,” Zhang Yi scoffed.

“He’s more than being Zhuge Liang’s favorite. Hiccup… He’s like his little brother. Expect Lady Huang’s motherly rage upon him, hahahah!” Deng Zhi started hitting the punchline on Ma Su’s troubles.

“They love him dearly, Bomiao,” Zhao Yun added.

“All I want to do is get him to do the right thing and make Zhuge Liang proud. I’ve failed him and I failed the prime minister…” Wang Ping moaned depressingly.

Deng Zhi laughed and cheer him up, “You fought well in that battle after all!”

“Reminds me of what you both did at Yi Ling. You guys kept the late sovereign safe after the fire attack when I was too late to warn him. We continue focusing the more important objective than just looking for a way to win,” Zhao Yun assures Zijun if he’s good at losing battles, that still wins you recognition.

“But, I hate losing!” Wang Ping snapped making other folks at the bar make looks at the frustrating Shu officer.

“We had no business losing this war, General,” Zhang Yi joined with Zijun on his own complaint.

“I know….but those men at Wei, the ones who were loyalty to the Cao Cao for the Han. That defeat at Chi Bi twenty years ago, this loss is their way of showing they’re hungier. They wanted peace just as bad as they wanted to win. Their own losing battles rekindle their will to avenge the defeat at Chi Bi. Remember Zhang Liao at He Fei, his spiri on a possible lose-lose situation,” Zhao Yun said while he leaves one thing to himself, Zhang He felt the same now after the victory.

“Zhang Liao is gone, there’s only Zhang He now. Ma Su met his challenge at Jie Ting. He was not even a match for Jinyi as military commander,” Deng Zhi said.

“He don’t even cut for military the first place. The Nanzhong slint don’t matter. Serves him right,” Zhang Yi shook his head. 

“You know what, I’m not even going to comment on Ma Su’s character. What have we learned for the past 8 years after Cao Pi came into power?” Zhao Yun shot the question at his comrades as they each ponder the events eight years ago to what happened right now.

“Egos…so many trying to become what they could not possibly become,” Deng Zhi grinned.

“It’s not just Ma Su, but other people that will share the same mistakes as him. You have the most important duty and it’s your responsibility to ensure you complete that important duty right. Being in charge means, you hold the lives of all those nameless soldiers they don’t know if today or tomorrow will be their last day on this realm. You should care about those nameless soldiers like they’re a part of you. Someday, they’d be your children, grandchildren, and so on,” Zhao Yun took another drink from a cup.

“Do we know if this divided war will go on?” Wang Ping curiously asked.

“Depends on the economy. It could last as long as those people find jobs to pay taxes to the state and the military. It would no longer be about restoring the Han,” Deng Zhi sighed.

“Expect more people complaining,” Zhang Yi jeered.

“This all happened because of the corruption of the ennuchs and the previous emperor’s treatment towards the people. I wish I was the grand general of the imperial army sooner…” Zhao Yun nodded.

“And what did Cao Pi’s men wanted? Titles, more land owning, does Cao Rui even know what his father’s loyalist true motives are? We took Tian Shui and it put them under pressure towards a possible invasion on the Zhongyuan and He Bei. Those places had already recovered from the previous wars,” Deng Zhi said.

“It’s those men we talked about on the list. They’re happy now. Heh,” Zhao Yun left abit of sarcasm in that.

“I joked with Dong Yun about us and the ministers of the Cao family understanding each other,” Deng Zhi told Zhao Yun.

“I could understand why they want Cao Cao to be emperor and depose Xian, but what about Dong Zhuo, what about Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu, Liu Biao, and Bofu? Do they want to make those men emperor replacing the Han? Would it make any different than our current solution right now?” Zhao Yun nodded.

“Liu Biao and Yuan Shao I could live with, but Yuan Shu and Dong Zhuo, they won’t make much of a difference,” Deng Zhi now felt very funny about those two being the answer to the problem with the throne.

“But, Benchu swear himself as honorable. I still have many issues with him after I left,” Zhao Yun reminsce the time he thought Yuan Shao was altrust.

“At least he had no intention of using the imperial court for his own benefits if he won,” Deng Zhi blinked.

“That’s where I come to regret not choosing to return to him, but after Tian Feng died, that’s it,” Zhao Yun remembers the news of Tian Feng’s death as he believed Yuan Shao did it.

“Well, I’m glad you still survive. He’ll never value you even if you return to him,” Deng Zhi smiled.

“No one would value me, because I was nothing to them. Gongsun Zan ignored me, the imperial army back then valued guys with greater ties. The land was scattered with so many people sought for opportunities. I continue to be…a young man unworthy of anything, but humbleness,” Zhao Yun placed his cup back on the table and thought long and hard about his early days.

“Being somebody unimportant to this world, huh? That’s what people called me,” Wang Ping frowned.

“And yet, our lord didn’t end up like the real failures who died of shame. Especially with what’s going to happen to Ma Su,” Zhang Yi grinned.

“Thanks for the complicments, but we should feel bad about Ma Su for abit. Kongming loved him too much,” Zhao Yun grinned Bogong back.

“Is nobody going to feel bad about me? I was the obedience one…” Wang Ping winced.

“We’re proud of you, Zijun,” Deng Zhi raised his cup and chanted Zijun’s name.

“In a way minister. We still lose,” Wang Ping lay his chin on both arms on the table playing his cup.

“I know, Zijun. I know. Now…while we sit here talking about what could have happened, I’m going to celebrate 30 years of serving the Liu Bei army succeeding ShuHan. The original army Liu Bei formed at the Great Rebellion was rebuild by myself with the troops from Yuan Shao I persuaded to join Liu Bei back to Runan. Liu Bei get to reunite with his best friends and his wives and it was a memorable sight, however, there were consequences. It’s the first time Lady Xiahou joined. I’ll admit, it would be against her will as she was lost in the woods, but Yide could risk returning her back to Cao Cao for exchange of becoming Cao Cao’s prisoner. Thirty years from now, I have you guys and our sons, “ Zhao Yun annoucned.

“It’s been an honor working with you, General,” Zhang Yi bowed.

“I hope you three will continue to remember the struggle on why I got here. There’s still time if you want to switch sides and help the usuper’s son,” Zhao Yun scanned the trio exchanging looks at each other over why he would give them the option to leave Shu.

“We want to save the Han, but with our position now. We’ll stay and keep Shu alive until we die,” Deng Zhi turns to Zhang Yi and his answer is a stoic looking nodded.

“They hate me over there now General. I’ve made my choice after Hanshui” Wang Ping urged.

“Alright, if you say so. I was like that during my time with Gongsun Zan. You know what it’s like to not being used or undervalued. So hear this joke my friends,” Zhao Yun began to say the most ridiclous things about him.

“I’m all ears, Zilong,” Deng Zhi ready whatever Zhao Yun fired.

“Zhao Yun is a paradox. He doesn’t exist, but someone named Zhao Yun isn’t who everyone in this realm think he is, but a myth. Zhao Yun was myth and Liu Bei was the history,” Zhao Yun joked.

“What could have changed Liu Bei’s existence, if there was a Zhao Yun in our time?” Deng Zhi asked.

“Well, Liu Bei is really Zhao Yun, just the name that exist, but not the person. There was never a man named Zhao Yun, but Liu Bei being brave and courageous on another personality,” Zhao Yun explained the analogy.

“And then, Liu Bei saves his family by breaking through Cao Cao’s cavalry at Chang Ban. Liu Be is Zhao Yun,” Zhang Yi rolled his eyes.

“If he were that good in everything…” Wang Ping muttered.

“Hahaha, is Liu Bei even good at everything?! Then why did he even need Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Zhuge Liang?!” Deng Zhi laughed hysterically, Wang Ping let a small chuckle leave from his depression.

“Because Liu Bei is a noble and a noble needs his private servants to help him. All hail the Imperial Uncle Liu Xuande,” Zhao Yun told them.

“That makes people think Liu Bei is such a fake,” Zhang Yi laughed.

“But, he is relate to the imperial family just from another line. Zhao Yun was a fake identity to make Liu Bei look like he’s two people in one,” Zhao Yun crossed his arms.

“So, Zhao Yun and Liu Bei were just one person, what could Cao Cao make out of it?” Deng Zhi asked.

“He’d freak out if Liu Bei could kill 10 of his generals singlehandled without getting a wound. Liu Bei can fight, lead an army, govern a province, and have well known wives. He’s even qualifed as a better tactian. And historians will debate whether Cao Cao underestmated Liu Bei being as talented as Zhang Liao. There is no ‘Zhao Yun’, just Liu Bei,” Zhao Yun let out a sad smile.

“Too bad, Yi Ling doesn’t prove Liu Bei was that talented enough…” Zhang Yi shakes head.

“Hahaha, sadly you are right, but people could dream that he’d be this good and he could have restored the Han Dynasty,” Deng Zhi said.

They didn’t speak after that and in a few minutes prolly to the joke about Zhao Yun being the myth to Liu Bei’s talented capabilties. Zhao Yun has another joke.

“How about this, Zhao Yun leader of the Black Mountain Bandits,” Zhao Yun remembers the very first enemies of his childhood before Gongsun Zan bought them as allies.

“Could we imagine you being a simple minded ruffian?” Deng Zhi gave him the look.

“I don’t have a backgroud and grew up on the streets learning to just survive by pillaging and stealing. Being taught to kill people,” Zhao Yun said.

“You wouldn’t be this classy and educating, General,” Zhang Yi told him.

“I will be such a thug like Gan Ning. Wouldn’t that be great?” Zhao Yun looked at the trio who look at him as if he must be out of his mind.

“No no….We don’t want that. It’s unoriginal. The land had too many ruffians on the ranks,” Deng Zhi waved.

“But Xingba had changed his interest on studying, that’s what got him to leave the low life scum,” Zhao Yun nodded.

“Gan Ning the scholar,” Zhang Yi joked.

“Something that came out of another Wu folklore. We know Pan Zhang and Ma Zhong, the guys that captured Guan Yu were scum, but people of Wu could only imagine they were angels,” Wang Ping said.

“Guan Yu being captured by the likes of those guys….heavens,” Zhao Yun shook his head.

“So….could the people imagine you as scum?” Deng Zhi eyebrow twitched as Zhao Yun took another slip of drink and then prepares another joke.

“Imagine, Lady Fan, Lady Zhen, and Shang Xiang as three of my wives in my harem. I have well known wives. Zhao Yun isn’t just famous for being a spearwielding warrior, but a womanizer,” Zhao Yun gave a mischieves smile.

“Zhao Yun the wife stealer!” Wang Ping wooed.

“Every woman in Shu want to be your wife General, “ Zhang Yi and Wang Ping both made wolf like noises getting the customers to stare at him and the group at the table.

“Zhao Yun had a harem and he already convince Lady Zhen to travel with him despite leaving her brother Yan’s family alone. Sun Quan figured that Zhao Yun would be the right man for Shang Xiang and Zhao Yun would agree to have Lady Fan remarried into his house,” Zhao Yun’s mind pictured the happy moment with him and all three women. 

The barmaid interupts the men serving them refills and gave the older man an alluring gaze.

“Hahaha! She’s already young enough to be your daughter, that barmaid,” the group laughed hard and the young barmaid blushes and firmly bowed to the Shu officers.

Zhao Yun looked into his hand showing Zhen Ji’s old earring. Mentioning her last name a moment ago gave away his gloomy expression. 

“Who ever is this Zhao Yun, he’s the idealism of this land and it’s people. Zhao Yun can be anybody,” the sound of his cup tapped the head of the table lightly.

“Hahah !What about Zhuge Liang?! He’s the ideal genius this land trying to imitate his form of politcal advisory and military intelliect,” Deng Zhi laughed so hard. Zhuge L

“Frankly, there are way too many civil officers studying to surpass the Prime Minister…” Wang Ping sighed.

“In the future there will be many strategists imtimidating Kongming. What do you make of it ,Zilong?” Deng Zhi asked him.

The future is hard to predict. He will have no idea what will happen to Tong and Guang when he’s gone. And a hundred years from now, will his own life struggles matter?

“I don’t know. I don’t predict the future, Kongming does. Those wishing to surpass Kongming’s excellence that is their dream. I have no problems with it,” Zhao Yun answered.

“….” Zhang Yi wanted to urge with his general that there are people who want to be like him.

Zhao Yun’s mind still clouded by the old earring then told Deng Zhi something that’s been consuming his mind since, “Bomiao, does anyone in Wei truly believe in righteousness?”

Deng Zhi, Zhang Yi, and Wang Ping simulateously looked at their lord and grand general and thought about why he made such a question.

“From my time preventing Cao Cao’s men from trying to kill Liu Bei, there were good people over there and I know one person whom was diligent. We all know what happened to that person…” Zhao Yun made a deep sigh after that sentence.

“There are plenty of people who are diligent, but you’re referring to one person in Wei,” Deng Zhi nodded.

“And I thought Xu Huang was honorable,” Wang Ping frowned.

“I barely know anyone from Wei, let alone that tratior Meng Da,” Zhang Yi shook his head.

Zhao Yun took a hard look at Zhen Ji’s old earrring. He remembers the last time he met her until Yuan Shao bargain his way into her family and given her to Yuan Xi.

“There are a lot of rich people in Wei. Rich people are still being scorn for the problems caused by the Ten Attendants. The Yellow Turbans purged a few elite families, but one family that happen to be influential in my hometown didn’t share that fate. Now my friends, my heart been empty since I’ve learned that happen to that diligent person,” Zhao Yun said.

“Shu don’t happen to have many I presume,” Deng Zhi blinked.

“Wu had the four elite families that finanically cover the Sun family’s influence. What do we have?” Zhao Yun didn’t take his eyes off the old jewelry.

“Han loyalists,” Deng Zhi boldy answered.

He burst into laughter while the other three looked at him puzzled.

“Hahaha! That’s right! We got Han loyalists, but those men serving Cao Ca ofor the Han….hn,” Zhao Yun shook his head slowly.

A brief moment of not speaking anymore on the subject, leave these four thinking about everything that happened since the great rebellion.

“We still believe in your righteousness and courage, general. Wei could never take that away from you,” Zhang Yi told him proudly.

“I second Bogong on that,” Wang Ping nodded.

Deng Zhi got up from his chair and pats Zhao Yun’s shoulder, “You still have us, Zilong.”

He glance at his friends seeing the sneer trust and loyalty which he gave to Liu Bei all those years struggling against Cao Cao’s forces. Had he not met them, would they share the same fate as the diligent woman a long time ago? Zhang Yi would be worst with his behavior towards the people, Wang Ping will still be underappreciated, and Deng Zhi…he would not have done his accomplishment rebuilding the alliance with Wu if he joined Cao Cao.

“To you all, I am a righteous man,” Zhao Yun gave a weak smile and his friends felt more assured that their hero still believes in himself.

“Zhao Yun is always a righteous man. The hero of the people,” Deng Zhi proudly stated.

“….this war has costed a lot on the people and now the Han’s legitmacy barely relevant,” Zhao Yun slowly puts the earring back on the small pouch.

“We know, General,” Zhang Yi nodded.

Zhao Yun stood up and put his hands together forming a saluted bow. He own it to them for being there with him, for witnessing his righteousness and heroism.

“I’m grateful to share my feelings and conscience during my long journey. Bomiao, Bogong, and Zijun thank you for those long 10 years of our companionship and servude. We may have lost Jie Ting, but we never lost our friendship. May you three continue on without me,” Zhao Yun bowed after speaking.

“General, you are sounding like we will never you again…” Wang Ping face shows him pouted.

Zhao Yun walked out towards the tavern entrance and turns half faced behind where his three comrades watch him prepare to leave, “But you three will remember me for the man I am.”

He leaves the tavern and his trio behind. Sadly, Wei Yan could not make it. Everyone else from Shu? He will write his letter to everyone he knows and looks up to him as a model to the soldiers of ShuHan.

After he left, Deng Zhi returns to his seat said, “We’ve been joking about him for hours and now that man leaves. He’s the best friend I ever had.”

Wang Ping and Zhang Yi nodded, “He is the best there is at what he do, Minister.”

Outside, Zhao Yun prepares his horse starting with his spear sheath on a special saddle and mount up. He took out the pouch and gaze at the precious old earring.

“Do you think the land will remember my courage and righteousness, my lady?” Zhao Yun thought.

The chivalous man on a white horse leaves the realm quietly. The winds drift within the shadowy figure as the view fades. Zhao Yun becomes the legend and the legend reflects the man.


End file.
